Talk:Peanuts
It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown mention? Wikipedia's article for It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown states that: "While Snoopy is practicing for the arm wrestling match, he challenges a bird that looks like a combination of Woodstock and Little Bird (from Sesame Street)." Earlier on, it states that: "While Snoopy is practicing for the arm wresting match, he challenges a bird that looks like a combination of Woodstock and Big Bird (from Sesame Street)." Is this true? I wonder what's the source that the Muppets are parodied/mentioned in Peanuts animated television specials, such as It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown (1969)? Anyone knows? -- Max (talk) 23:00, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, It Was a Short Summer was first broadcast on September 27, 1969, so that means it was in production earlier that year, so I don't think it's Little Bird, since he wasn't seen until December, or maybe November. So unless they were referring to the Kenner Gooney Bird, I don't think it's a reference to him. Andrew? -- Ken (talk) 02:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::There have been a lot of claims like that on Wikipedia, but they are usually based on personal opinions. --Edward Rankin (talk) 02:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I uploaded the image just for the record. It's not a reference at all (Schulz' bird designs developed over the course of the strip, from more bird-like creatures to the Woodstock model, and this is just a kind of inbetween stage). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) talking horns The intro for Cool Machines Day on sesamestreet.org this week features Telly conversing with someone off-screen being voiced by a horn. Is this a reference to Peanuts cartoon specials, or is it a more general thing? —Scott (talk) 16:12, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Should this be cited? This website mentions that Oscar the Grouch was in the documentary Nightline: Good Grief, Charles Schulz. I haven't seen the special, and the website mentions that a video could be ordered (I'm not sure whether it's still in print). I've never seen this special, and I'm not sure if anybody here has seen it. Should a citation be found in this case? The website is just a fansite, but it is pretty reliable on Peanuts specials (the info was added around the time it aired). --Minor muppetz 00:54, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :I've talked to Scott before, and I know he takes his Peanuts stuff as seriously as we take our Muppet stuff. Still, it would be nice to know exactly what Oscar does in this special. I just e-mailed him. -- Ken (talk) 02:28, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::It looks like he's changed his website's name, so I just e-mailed him again. -- Ken (talk) 01:42, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::I saw it a few years back. I didn't see any Oscar at all. --Edward Rankin (talk) 15:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Good Grief! This page now mentions that the Sesame Street News Flash segment for "Hickory Dickory Dock" has a scene where Kermit says "Good grief!" While it was a catch phrase in the Peanuts comics (frequently said by most of the characters), does anybody know if the phrase was actually created for the comic strip, or if it might have originated elsewhere and made popular (if not alreayd popular) by the comic strip? Otherwise I question whether this reference should be mentioned. Kermit has also said "Good grief" a few other times, such as at the end of the "King Midas" segment of Muppet Classic Theater, and of course in Fozzie's "Good grief, the comedian's a bear!" routine. --Minor muppetz 00:17, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I took it out. Kermit's frequent use of the phrase is not a deliberate reference (unless it's delivered in a specific Peants-related context). Schulz certainly helped popularize the phrase, but it was in common parlance, as an interjection along the lines of "Good heavens," "By jove," etc. (often as a euphemism for "Good God," but not always) since the early 1900s, and H. L. Mencken included it in the 1945 edition of his book The American Language: An Inquiry into the Development of English in the United States (the first edition dates to 1919; I'm not sure whether the phrase was in the earlier editions, but it clearly predates Schulz). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:14, 17 February 2008 (UTC)